Blood on Blood
by JD-HIV
Summary: William and his three brothers Bobby and Danny have a great life. But then something happens that will distroy this postcard perfect family. Plz R&R.


**_Blood on Blood  
_****_  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._**  
**_I can still remember  
When I was just a kid,  
When friends where friends forever,  
and what you said, is what you did,  
Well it was me and Danny and Bobby  
we cut each other's hands,  
and held tight to a promise  
only brothers understand,  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._**

The young boy sat peacefully in the tree reading a book as his two brothers came screaming out of the house and ran towards him.

"William!" One of the boys yelled at him. "Come play tag!" William looked down at them and shook his head.

"No thank you." He said. The boy, known as Danny looked at his brother Bobby and laughed.

"We weren't asking!" He laughed as he climbed the tree. "We were telling!" He said and hit William in the back of the head making his spectacles fall of and hit the ground. William closed his eyes, refusing to open them with out his glasses and shook his head.

"Those better not be broken or you're going to hear it from mother!" William said calmly. Bobby walked over to his spectacles and picked them up.

"Don't worry, there not broken." He said and blew some of the dirt off of it before whipping it with a handkerchief that was in his jacket pocket. "Now come on and play!"

"Yeah Willy!" Danny said, hitting him in the head again. Bobby threw the spectacles to Danny, who caught them with ease and put them back on William's face. "Come play with us!" William opened his eyes and looked at his brother evilly.

"Danny, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Willy!" He said as he threw down his book and lunged at his brother, knocking him to the ground. Danny fell hard on his back but was laughing nonetheless. Bobby shook his head and joined in the battle. William looked at Bobby and grabbed onto his midnight black hair and threw him away from him. They boys, in spite of being brothers, all looked entirely different. Actually they weren't even really brothers. Their mother and father were unable to conceive children and had adopted the three boys, and it was plainly obvious. William was the eldest. He was ten years old and had brown hair, blue eyes and very small for his age. Bobby was the youngest, but the most civil. Unlike his two brothers, he would rather sit in a corner and read than play, even though most people thought it was William who did that. He had Black hair, brown eyes and had a proper build for his age. Danny was the middle child. He had blond hair, green eyes, had a bit of a 'larger' build and was a troublemaker. He always considered himself "The Forgotten" child as he put it. He would always cause trouble whenever he thought Bobby or William were getting to much attention. The boys continued struggling before a familiar voice called to them. Well, yelled at would be a bit more apt.

"Boys!" Their mother yelled. "How many times have I told you not to rough house with each other!" Danny looked at his mother, an innocent look on his face.

"But you also told us not to rough house at school either, we have to get each other some time!" Danny laughed. Their mother sighed.

"Can't you boys just get along?" She asked.

"Their boys Anne!" Said a strong male voice. The voice had come from their Father, Adam, who was now sitting on a chair on the front porch reading a newspaper and smoking a pipe. "It's in their nature! Look at me and Mark!" Anne shook her head.

"Fine, if your going to fight, at least do it in the back yard were no one can see. We don't want the Underwood's thinking any less of us than we are." They boys looked at each other before screaming and running into the back yard. Anne shook her head and walked over to the tree and picked up the book that William had thrown down. She looked down at the book and sighed. She sat down in a chair next to Adam and handed him the book. "Why do you buy him these books?" Anne asked. "You know they give him nightmares!" Adam looked at the book title and shrugged.

"What's wrong with 'Dracula'?" Adam asked. "I read it at his age! Plus he knows it's all make believe!" Anne looked at him.

"Does he?" She asked. "Have you read some of the things he's written?" Adam looked at her and shook his head. "These things scare him, and I want you to stop reading them. Or at least talk to him about it not being real!" She said. Adam sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to him after dinner." Anne nodded and picked up her own book from the table.

Bobby looked at William and laughed as he turned away from the gate.

"Hear that Willy, he's going to talk to you!" Bobby teased. William shook his head.

"Don't call me Willy!" He said walking away.

"Do those books really give you nightmares?" Danny asked. "Scaredy Bear Scraredy Bear!" Danny laughed.

"Shut up! Both of you!" He said, as he stomped up the back stairs and into the house.

Anne heard the back door slam shut and looked up. She looked at Adam and nodded toward the front door. Adam sighed and put down the newspaper and walked into the house. He shook his head as he heard William's door slam shut and walked up the stair. He walked up to William's door and knocked.

"William?" No one answered. "William are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" He said, his voice muffled by the door. Adam opened the door and looked in. William was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. He heard his father enter the room and looked at him. "I said I was fine!" Adam sighed, not knowing how to go across the subject.

"William, I need to talk to you." William laughed slightly.

"Yeah I know!" Adam sat down on the bed.

"You heard?" Adam asked. William nodded. "Let me guess, Bobby and Danny started making fun of you?" William nodded again. "I'll have to have a talk with them later." William looked at him and was about to protest but decided against it. "William, I know your scared of those books and you don't have to read them if you don't want to." He said, patting William's leg. "If you can't handle it, it's ok, no one will think any less of you."

"Danny and Bobby will." He scoffed. Adam shook his head.

"No they won't, they just like bugging you because they know it bothers you. Mark was the same way." William looked at him confused.

"Uncle Mark used to make fun of you?" He asked not believing his father. "But you two get along perfectly." Adam rolled his eyes.

"We're far from getting along. We're almost as bad as you three." He laughed. "Minus the fighting." William laughed and sat up. "So are you ok with the books?" William nodded. "Are you going to continue reading them?" William thought about it a moment and nodded.

"Its just pretend, they don't actually exist!" Adam nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him. William looked over at the book that Adam had put down on the side dresser and picked it up and began reading from where he left off.

(Later that night)

"Boys its time for bed." Anne called up the stairs. William read the last sentence he was on and put the book down and crawled under the covers. Adam walked into the room and William pretended to be asleep. Adam laughed.

"Nice try, you can't sleep with the light on!" He said, and sat on the bed. William opened his eyes and sat up.

"Caught me!" He said, and mockingly put his hands up in surrender. Adam laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, back into bed." He said giving William a hug and tucked him into bed. Adam stood up and turned off the light. "Good-night!" He said.

"Night!" William said, throwing the blankets over his head as his father closed the door. The room was engulfed in darkness when the door clicked shut and William pulled the covers down just under his nose and stared the small wooden man on his dresser. He jumped as he heard a clap of thunder and quickly grabbed the doll and put it into the dresser drawer. He then closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. There was a small tapping at his window and he looked at the window. He slowly crawled out of bed and started walking slowly toward the window. William screamed as his leg hit a chair and knocked it over. Adam came running into the room to see if he was ok. He turned on the light to see William jumping up and down holding his left leg in the middle of the room.

"William, what are you doing?" William looked up at his father and let go of his leg.

"It thought I heard something!" William said climbing back into bed. Adam looked at him and pulled up the covers more.

"Your mother thinks I've already left for the Kingston's party, so I'll take a quick look around and then I've got to go, ok William?" William nodded and watched as his father walked around the room. "Ok let's see." He said and looked under the bed. "Nothing there." He walked up to the closet and opened the door. "Nothing…" He said, and turned around to look at William. William pointed at the window. Adam looked over and nodded. "Oh the window huh… So it's the dreaded window monster." He laughed and walked over to the window and opened it. He stuck his head out and William closed his eyes expecting his father to be sucked out of the window by some horrible demon like in his book, but nothing happened. Adam came back in the room and looked at William, turning his back to the window. "See… there's nothing there. It was just the tree tapping at the win…" William's eyes widened as he saw his father's eyes widen in shock and was sucked out the window. Adam grabbed onto the windowsill trying to get back in. What ever had grabbed onto him threw him part way back in and slammed him up into the top of the open window, and then dropped him, so he hit the bottom. Adam screamed in pain as he was thrown repeatedly against the window frame, blood flowing from his mouth, spattering the floor. William jumped up and grabbed onto his father's hand and tried to pull him back in. Adam hit the top of the window again and the thing shattered and cut William's hand. William fell back and Adam was pulled out the window. William sat there staring at the window for a few moment, before Anne came into the room. She ran up to William and sat next to him.

"William are you ok?" She asked. He didn't answer so she shook him a bit.

"Is he ok?" Bobby asked, as he and Danny came into the room. Anne looked at the two boys who were staring at the blood on the floor.

"You two, go back to bed." She said harshly and the two boys ran off to their room. "William, what happened?" William didn't look away from the window.

"Father." He said.

"He went to the Kingston's dear." William shook his head and pointed at the window. Anne didn't know what was wrong with him and hugged him. She picked up and cloth from inside his drawer and wrapped it around his bleeding hand. She helped him stand up and went to tuck him back in bed but he refused to budge. "William, please talk to me!" He just kept on staring at the window. "William, its ok, I'm not mad." She said, thinking that maybe he thought she was mad at him. He still didn't respond. "What are you scared of?" She asked. William pointed at the window. Anne still didn't understand. "William you can sleep in my room tonight if you would like." William nodded, and Anne led him to her room. Danny and Bobby watched as they passed by. Bobby smiled and mouthed 'scaredy bear' but William ignored him. He didn't know what just happened. And he would never believe him. Anne tucked him into her bed and lied down next to him. Anne soon fell asleep not knowing that her eldest son would never speak again.

**_.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
But we where so young,  
one for all and all for one,  
Just as sure as the rivers gonna run,  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._**

TBC… Plz RR


End file.
